Doki Doki-oh god never mind
by ErenLevijeager
Summary: Noctis tells Nyx about a game recommendation he heard from Prompto. It doesn't go as they thought it would.


Doki Doki-oh god never mind.

* * *

You ever play one of those games where it says don't play if you're easily disturbed, scared of certain genres and or aspects of the game?

I have.

But you know what's even worse?

 _When the name is misleading._

"Hey Nyx?"

"Yeah Myshka?"

"Do you mind if I get a game for our steam account?" Noctis called out to his lover while idly stroking their dog Umbra's fur.

Nyx wandered into their bedroom, in nothing but sweatpants, having been lounging around since he got home from the auto shop. "Which game were you thinking about?"

Since they had started dating, Nyx and Noctis had found a mutual love for PC gaming and would often spend their days off and weekends together playing games they purchased on Steam.

They usually liked to play visual novel games and choose your own path games. Why? Because they liked something they could both play.

Except for Nier Automa. Nyx absolutely refuses to play that game, especially after he saw how mind fucked Noctis looked after playing it for three days straight.

Neither of them really like to talk about it.

The young man pointed to the monitor, "It's something called Doki Doki literature club. The reviews said it was overwhelmingly positive."

Nyx leaned in closer to read the synopsis. "From the looks of it, we just play a protagonist who eventually joins the literature club." He stood back up straight, looking down at his partner who was grinning, "But how could the reviews be so good if it sounds like a generic dating sim game?"

Noctis let out a mischievous laugh, "Ah, love, you think after all this time we've been playing together you would trust my game choices."

"We played Life is Strange and we were both messed up for a week."

 _Ah, Kate._

"That's besides the point!" The raven pouted, "My point is, every time I pick a game we really end up enjoying it."

Okay, he'll give him that.

The best game that Noctis picked so far was Final Fantasy XIV, and they're usually always looking at threat posts or just playing and talking shit when it comes to playing with randoms.

No one so far had beaten the champion for names; Bahamut Ali.

He's still salty he hasn't seen a single Shiba minion drop and Noctis get his on his first try.

Maybe he should convince the other with some cool looking gear he can craft later.

That or main tank or go scholar to avoid his partner threatening to hunt down bad randoms.

Anyway, off topic.

"How did you even find out about this game?"

"Prompto. He told me that he and Gladio played it the other week and they both recommended it to me."

Nyx raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Normally Gladio didn't usually partake in gaming as much as they did. He preferred to be at his gym, loving his job as a personal trainer.

Hell, even _Ignis_ played more games than him. And that, should say something.

"Well," the mechanic rubbed the back of his head, "I guess if even muscle head likes it, why not?"

The smile Noctis gave made his own heart want to go Doki-Doki.

 _God, Nyx, you fucking dweeb._

* * *

Despite what Noctis looked like and how laid back he could be, he actually worked at the Memory lane pastry shop which he co-owned with his childhood friend, Ignis.

Currently, the two were in one of the corners of the shop, enjoying their break before the lunch hour started.

Finally, after so many years, Ignis had managed to perfect the pastry Noctis had told him about since they were children.

Everyone thought he would never stop crying of joy.

Noctis bit into his pastry as his friend began speaking, "Are you and Nyx on tonight so you can help me farm for ingredients?"

In XIV, Ignis was known as the best culinarian in their server.

All to fitting especially with his king of the kitchen attitude.

"Nah, not tonight." He spoke after swallowing the pastry in his mouth, "Casanova and I bought a game Prompto recommended to us and we wanted to play that tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh? Do tell?" The brunet crossed his legs, taking a drink from his Ebony.

"It's called Doki Doki literature club. It kinda looked like a dating sim. I had convince Nyx to play it."

"I'm sure that since you picked it, he'll come to enjoy himself."

It's kind of funny actually who got Nyx and Noctis together.

Ignis one day took the star, a vehicle that was gifted to Noctis from his father, to the auto shop nearby and when the brunet was asked by Nyx who the car belonged to, he personally took the man to see his friend.

Say what you will, but Ignis might possibly be the best wing man alive.

How do you think Prompto and Gladio got together, hmm?

Noctis felt a warmth gather in his cheeks, "Yeah, I guess so."

The amount of games that Nyx was willing to play with him was honestly kind of scary.

He completely blames the steam summer sale.

Sadly, we all do.

"Well, I hope you have fun. Do let me know how it is. Perhaps I'll look into it some time later."

"Course."

The two eventually had to get up and go back to work, once again basking in a successful day.

And they most certainly didn't have to use their charm.

None whatsoever.

* * *

Some time later, Noctis stood in front of the stove, a simple blue apron around him, whistling as he turned the meat over and grinning at the lovely color and aroma coming from it.

Nyx had messaged him that he would be home soon. He just had to lock up with Pelna and Libertus for the night.

Because it would be some time before his lover would be home, the young man took it upon himself to get their dinner started. No doubt his partner would be coming home hungry.

Mainly because Nyx forgot the lunch Noctis had made him.

 _The dork._

He had been plating the table and feeding Umbra when he heard their apartment door open.

Nyx stopped in his tracks after he closed the door.

Noctis simply looked back at him, confused.

"Marry me."

"No."

"Ah, it was worth a try."

In case you're wondering why he turned down Nyx's impromptu proposal is easy. The moron always says it whenever he catches Noctis wearing an apron.

"Shut up and eat."

"Yes my love."

* * *

"Don't work tomorrow, Myshka?"

"Nope. Ignis heard about the farmer's market tomorrow and he's taking some cooks from the cafe to go with him."

"Ha, maybe he'll yell out _I've come up with a new recipe_!"

"I wouldn't doubt it. How about you? No work."

"None. Drautos said he needs more than the holidays away from us."

"Stop acting like children and maybe he won't say that."

"Mean!"

Noctis looked at the clock in the corner of his monitor.

Three in the morning.

Since neither of them had work, they might as well get started with the game.

"So..."

"So..."

"New game?"

"Fire it up, little king."

* * *

"Okay, I hope I'm not the only one wondering why the screen before the start said don't play if easily disturbed."

Nyx shrugged, "Dunno. Guess we'll find out."

Noctis looked at the four girls on his monitor. "They don't look like they could give the feel of something disturbing."

The screen simply displayed four girls, each of them smiling and or laughing.

Prompto better hopes this game holds up.

* * *

"This is the hardest part of any dating sim game."

Nyx spoke without missing a beat, "The name?"

"Exactly." Noctis tapped his chin with his index finger as he tried to think of something, his partner beside him doing the same thing.

"Nox?"

"Nox."

The raven typed in the name and they watched as they were introduced to the main character's childhood friend. Sayori.

"She looks cute."

"Nyx."

"Jealous?"

"Shut up and read."

* * *

"Okay, so we have Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki to choose to romance. Who do we go with?"

Nyx hummed in thought as he leaned back in his chair, "Let's see, we have the childhood friend trope."

"Yeah."

"The tsundere."

"Yup."

"And the waifu material."

"Yes."

"I go with Yuri."

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with the size of her chest."

"Hmm, you say something."

"No. Good choice."

* * *

"Ahhh yeah! We getting in that ass!"

"Nyx the neighbors can hear you!"

"They've heard worse."

* * *

"Don't strain yourself..." Noctis's voice faded with a hint of fear with it. "Oh god, you don't mean..."

Nyx himself was frozen, fear clear in his own eyes.

The next screen that popped up had them both cringing and looking away.

"Fuck this game..."

* * *

The two lovers looked at the opening screen with wide eyes.

"Oh god. Sayori isn't here. Why?"

When the game began again normally as it did the first time, they were startled when it glitched out and the dialogue changed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Beside him, Noctis was hiding his face in his hands.

"Sayori doesn't exist anymore?! How bad did we mess up?!"

* * *

"N-Nyx?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know why. But, Yuri is creeping me out a little bit. We romanced her in the first bit, but now she's romancing us."

They stayed quiet and both shook as they noticed the classroom in which the club took place was slanted.

"I hate this game. Fuck you, blondie." Nyx pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek, still feeling him shake with fear.

* * *

"I'm pretty fucking sure Yuri's eyes weren't wide like that last time!"

"What kind of fucking game did your friend recommend Noct?!"

* * *

"Oh god, please make this game fucking stop creeping me out."

At some point, Noct now sat with Nyx in the same chair, the young man now sitting between the other's legs.

Honestly, playing a horror game in the middle of the night in a dark room was not their best idea.

* * *

"It's nice finally having alone time with you, Nox. Or should I say Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Both men jumped out of the chair, freaking out.

"How the hell did it know my name?!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill that blondie the next time I see him!"

* * *

When seven o'clock finally hit, Noctis and Nyx were so fucking _done_.

Doki Doki literature club turned out to be the complete opposite of their expectations.

It was a living nightmare.

And they most certainly did not scream in fear when Umbra wandered into their bedroom.

God, they were gonna have _so many_ complaints later.

* * *

Later, Ignis had invited them over, saying that Gladio and Prompto were already over at his house.

The moment that Noctis and Nyx caught sight of him, the blonde bolted from his seat as the two chased him around the neighborhood.

Ah, Prompto, you innocent thing.

Why did you listen to Ignis when he suggested the game in the first place?

* * *

End.

In case you have no idea what the game Doki Doki literature club is, well, bless you. Secondly, seriously, don't play it if you get easily freaked out. I learned the hard way.


End file.
